Perfection
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: PSF Dawson's late for his and Joey's son's base ball game. while on his way, he reminisces on how they finally got back together...


Joey sat on the sidelines and watched as her son Matthew stepped up to the plate, clutching the bat tightly in his hands. He looked up at her and she smiled, waving to him before he directed his concentration back to the game. He looked so much like Dawson, it amazed Joey. He had the same blond hair as Dawson had; she could tell he'd be a heartbreaker when he got older. The only thing he appeared to have from her, looks wise was her eyes. Everything else he clearly got from Dawson. A soft yawn caught Joey's attention. She looked down and smiled at the newest member of their family. Little Lily Marie came into the world only a month ago, a healthy seven pound four ounce baby girl who had Joey's dark hair and Dawson's bluish green eyes. Joey watched as her daughter yawned and stretched, making an adorable expression. The sudden cheering caused Joey to look back up as Matthew ran from first base, to second, to third then back to home base.

"Yay, go Matthew!" she exclaimed. He looked over in his direction and smiled shyly. At the age of nine, Matthew was becoming more and more independent, often times telling Joey that it wasn't 'cool' for her to hug or kiss him on the cheek in public. She looked down at her watch once more, silently hoping Dawson would get there soon. He had missed more than half of the game. But he had told them he may be 'running late' due to a meeting he had about his next script. His hit TV show, 'The Creek' had ended only three years ago, thus giving him more time to focus on movies instead of TV. She was proud of him either way.

A few seconds later, Matthew walked over and sat down beside her, his expression saddened.

"He's not coming, is he?" he asked.

"Aww, honey, you know your Dad wouldn't miss any of your games unless it was really important," she said. Which was true, this was the first game of Matthew's Dawson had ever missed, which was probably why Matthew was so upset.

"I know. I just wish he was here," he said. He sat with her for a few more minutes before he was called back to the field; Joey assured him once more that Dawson would get there as soon as possible before he returned back to the field.

"C'mon, Dawson, hurry," Joey whispered, watching their son play baseball.

"Okay, I think we've discussed all we need to discuss here today," Steve said, sitting up in his chair.

__

Finally! Dawson said to himself.

"Dawson, anything else you think we need to discuss?" he asked.

Dawson shook his head quickly. "Nope. Nothing I can think of."

"Then that's it. You guys can all get out of here," Steve announced. The room immediately began to empty as everyone headed home; most to their families.

Dawson felt relieved that the meeting was finally over. Through the whole thing he had checked his watch every twenty minutes or so, hating the fact that he was missing his son's baseball game. He and Matthew had practiced together for the game, upon Matthew's request, wanting to work on his throw for the game he was now playing. He grabbed his papers he had with them and shoved them back into the folder, wanting nothing more than to get to the ball field as soon as he could. He knew Joey was already there with their daughter, waiting for him along with Matthew, who probably assumed Dawson wasn't coming by now.

Wishing Joey's cell phone wasn't broken while on his way to his car, Dawson realized he couldn't call and tell her that he was on his way. He quickly got in, sneaking a quick look at his clock once more before starting the car and heading out of the parking garage.

Joey cheered as Matthew's team scored another point. Joey wasn't keeping score, but his team was ahead by at least six points or so. She was glad she brought Lily's car seat with her, so she could let the baby sleep while she cheered her other baby on. As she thought about her, Joey looked over at the baby, who was wide awake, her eyes looking all over the place. They had noticed very quickly that Lily was a very curious baby, and loved being brought outside.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you Lillian," Joey cooed. The baby smiled and began to kick her legs at the attention she was being given by her mother. Joey laughed, rubbing Lily's stomach before bringing her attention back to the game. She looked down at her watch, for the millionth time, wishing Dawson would get there already.

"No, no, no…Damnitt!" Dawson swore as the light turned red before he was able to reach it. He groaned, throwing his head backwards onto the seat. He sat back up straight, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought about them. He smiled as he thought of Joey and the two beautiful kids they had. It seemed all like a dream to him; Joey, Matthew, Lily.

He and Joey had gotten back together almost eleven years ago, after she and Pacey had broken things off mutually. Dawson couldn't have been happier upon hearing that. Deep down he had been hurt that Joey had 'chosen' Pacey over him after Jen had died. They had both tried to take things slow, but before he knew it, he and Joey we're back together, swearing it was for real this time. And for real it was…

A year after they had gotten back together, they we're married. They had been living together for six months, in an apartment in L.A. After he and Joey had gotten back together, Joey had gotten her boss to transfer to their office in L.A. so that she could be closer to Dawson. Dawson had been thinking of the idea of marriage for a while by then, feeling as if they had waited long enough and things had been progressing between the two quite nicely. Also that they had been waiting so long to get back together, that waiting any longer seemed crazy. Ah, what love can do to you.

So he decided to go for it, he went out and bought a beautiful ring, one he knew she love. He also began on a present, sort of how he'd propose. That alone took him a few weeks, giving him more time to think about things. But he knew Joey was worth it. Then one night, once it was finished, he decided it was the right time. He smiled, remembering the day he had proposed very clearly…

_Joey was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He stood there for a few seconds, just watching her, amazed with her beauty. Finally he walked over to her and sat down beside her._

"I made something for you. Well, for us really, but.." he trailed off as he presented a scrapbook he had been busy making for the past few weeks.

"Dawson, this is beautiful," Joey said, flipping through the pictures of her and Dawson taken over the years.

"Yeah, I figured we needed a scrap book to place all of our memories in. Of our past," he began as she flipped the page, revealing pictures of him and Joey, of when they we're younger. Some of when they we're really young; around the time they were in kindergarten and a few the year before junior high. As she flipped through the pages, they grew older and older in the pictures. He had pictures of them all the way up to his mother's wedding. They had been dancing together, and the photographer, at the request of his mother, had taken a few pictures of the two.

Then finally, she came to a blank page.

"And also our future," he finished finally, waiting for Joey to finish flipping through the pictures.

"Jo, there was… something else I wanted to do tonight," he began. "See, the scrap book was just kinda the beginning, this is really what I wanted to give you," he said, talking out the velvet box, which held the ring inside. He handed it to Joey, her eyes widening as she opened the box. Dawson slid off the couch as she was opening it, and knelt down on one knee.

"Josephine Potter, will you marry me?" he asked. Joey looked down at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" she said finally. Dawson grinned as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

Dawson smiled, thinking back to the beginning as he sat in the car, waiting for the light to change. Their wedding ceremony wasn't too big, wasn't too small. Everyone was there, including Pacey and Jack; although everyone wished Jen could have been there. She was, in spirit- or so they liked to think. Then nine months after their honeymoon, Matthew was born. Parenthood surprised both Dawson and Joey, but they caught on quickly, learning how to juggle their jobs with parenting. Their parenting skills we're pretty much perfected by the time little Lillian came into the world; nine years after Matthew was born.

Finally the light turned to green and Dawson snapped out his thoughts quickly, as he neared the park.

Joey sighed, looking down at her watch once more, realizing if Dawson didn't hurry, he would miss the game. And she couldn't stand to see Matthew look over anymore, his expression saddening from not seeing Dawson there yet. She looked down at Lily, who was now happily in her mother's arms; still wide awake, and thought back to how it all began….

She and Dawson got back together after she realized her and Pacey wouldn't work out. Actually, the both realized it, which was nice; they we're both still able to be friends afterwards. She and Dawson had taken it slow at first, but soon found themselves married, a little over six months after getting back together. Neither of them thought it was fast since they had been waiting for so long to be together. Then nine months after their honeymoon, Matthew was born. After that, things we're easy for them. They had fallen into a routine, and things ran smoothly. Nine years after their first child was born, Lily came into the world, eyes wide open and screaming. Joey couldn't ask for anything more in her life.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped a little when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled when she realized it was Dawson.

"Hey you, I thought you wouldn't be able to make it," she said as he sat beside her on the picnic table.

"Na. Told you I'd make it," he assured her, kissing her on the forehead. The two smiled at each other.

"Dad!" a very eager voice called out. Dawson looked up and saw Matthew waving happily at him form the field. He grinned and waved back. He looked down at Lily, who was jabbering away as she watched all the excitement outdoors.

"Hey honey," Dawson said, rubbing her chubby arm with his finger. She looked over at Dawson and smiled- the best she could for only being a month old. Dawson and Joey both smiled.

"Here, wanna go see Daddy?" she cooed, handing Lily to Dawson. He smiled as he looked down at his daughter, amazed how lucky he was to have his family. He slowly looked up and watched as Matthew was up for batting once more.

Joey smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How'd we get so lucky?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he said as he moved his finger, which was being held by Lily.

A few minutes later, Matthew ran up to them, grinning ear to ear.

"Dad, did you see that? Huh? We won!" he exclaimed, still hyper from the game. Dawson smiled as Matthew hugged him.

"Yeah, I saw. Way to go buddy," Dawson said, hugging him back.

"What do you say we go out tonight; to celebrate?" he suggested as the three headed towards the car, Joey holing a now sleeping Lily.

"Really?" Matthew asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, why not," Dawson said.

"Yay!" he cheered. "Hey dad, mom, can we go get some pizza?" he asked. Dawson looked over at Joey.

"I could go for some pizza," she assured the boys. Matthew was the first in the car, sitting beside Lily's car seat, while Joey strapped Lily in before getting into the car herself. She was glad Dawson had driven them there before his meeting, so that they didn't have to drive in two separate cars to get dinner. Dawson and Joey talked about their day, while Matthew played with Lily in the back seat. Things we're perfect.


End file.
